A Memory in Ink
by MintIceTea
Summary: Shota loves Hizashi's tattoos. But there's one that's a bit of a mystery to him. [Erasermic Week, Day 4: Flashbacks/Present Day]


Shota traces the outline of the microphone on Hizashi's bicep, his head laying against the blonde's chest, listening to his heartbeat. The cord of the microphone curled underlining the date of their graduation from U.A. He had gotten it only three days after graduating, declaring that it was going to be a permanent reminder to remain _Plus Ultra_.

They've come a long way since then.

Shota's fingers move down Hizashi's arm to where all the ink swirls and patterns end at his wrist. People only saw Hizashi's vast collection of tattoos if he wore casual wear. And even then, if he wore long sleeves it was impossible to tell since most of his ink was across his arms and chest. Hizashi had always bemoaned that he was too scared to get tattoos too close to his throat, no matter how illogical that argument was.

Shota continues musing over Hizashi's inked skin. Some designs with meaning, and others just because Hizashi wanted them to fill in empty space. There were occasional lyrics, artfully done, or the notes of sheet music curling over his muscles and following the path of scars.

Most scars and injuries had been covered by ink. Shota complained many times that the sheer amount of colored ink made it difficult for him to find bruises on Hizashi after a difficult patrol.

Hizashi makes a grumbling sound in his sleep, and Shota feels his arm twitch beneath him. He snorts but moves so that Hizashi doesn't completely lose feeling in his arm. In doing so he gives himself a better view of his favorite tattoo of Hizashi's. Right over his heart, solid black soundwaves. Hizashi had been so proud and had eagerly shoved his phone into Shota's hands – showing him the app that would read the soundwaves.

He had been surprised to hear his own voice come from the phone's speakers, saying sappy things that he still has no recollection of saying. He had demanded an explanation – but had gotten distracted by being embarrassed and Hizashi's sweet kisses. It wasn't until the next time he saw the tattoo that he realized that he had never gotten the explanation that he wanted.

He still isn't sure, though he had gotten Hizashi to admit that it was from a recording a few years back.

As if that cleared anything up.

Shota's gentle exploration eventually wakes his husband who blinks at him sleepily, smiling. Hizashi mouths _hey Shota_ before sitting up. Shota grumbles but lets his husband yawn and stretch and put his hearing aids in.

It's a really good view from here anyway.

"How long have you been awake?" Hizashi's voice is scratchy from sleep, and it makes Shota smile.

"Not long, was checking to see if you had any unmarked skin left."

Hizashi makes a face and lies back down beside Shota, reaching over to pull him close. "I'll talk you into getting one eventually."

Shota traces his fingertips over the soundwaves again, considering. "What about one like this?"

"Really?" Hizashi's eyes lit up. "You'd want a sappy recording of me?"

"No, I was thinking about that time you started crying because there was a beetle in the hallway. It will bring me such joy."

Hizashi pulls back, eyes narrowing. "Sadist. You're an ass for recording that. I deleted all the evidence."

"Hmm. Did you? Or did I send a copy to Tensei before you took my phone?"

" **Oh my god**. **I hate you**. I hate you so much that I demand that we go out for breakfast."

Shota groans as Hizashi climbs out of bed, but he follows a few steps behind. And despite his declarations, he allows Shota to steal a few kisses as they get dressed.

* * *

 _-A few years ago-_

"Shotaaaaa, geez!" Hizashi laughs though, quickly passing off his drink to Nemuri – who was cackling watching Shota attempt to crawl onto Hizashi's lap like an oversized cat. If not for his actions he would appear pretty sober to outsiders. The only visual sign was a slight red flush on his ears, one that was slowly creeping across his face as the night went on. His eyes were a bit glazed, but that was more from his habitual exhaustion than any alcohol imbibed. Hizashi smiles, ducking forward and pressing a quick kiss to Shota's forehead. "Are you ready to go home, babe?"

"Mm." Shota rubs his face against Hizashi's neck, his stubble making the radio host squeal. "I love you 'Zashi."

"Aww, Shota!" Hizashi wraps his arms tight around his husband, snuggling up against him. "I love you too."

"Hey, Shota! Who do you love more? Me or Hizashi?"

Hizashi glances over to Nemuri, seeing she's got her phone held out in front of her wicked grin, recording. On the other hand, Shota doesn't look up from where he's nuzzled into Hizashi's shoulder. But he does lift his head just enough to answer.

"I love Hizashi best. And you can't have him because he's mine."

Hizashi bursts into laughter much to Shota's dismay. He pouts up at Hizashi and he can't help but drag his sleepy husband into another kiss.

He breaks the kiss when his phone buzzes on the table in front of him, but Nemuri assures him that it's just the video. "Save it for when he's acting like a brat."

"Don't talk about me like I'm a child," Shota mutters.

Hizashi laughs. Sprawled across Hizashi's lap, nearly asleep, his denial barely carried any weight. " **Sorry, sorry**. You're just too damn cute, Shoucchan."


End file.
